The Hunted One
by Faye-Faye-the-Dream-Faye
Summary: Bella has a twin thats fated to become the mate of one newest members of the Cullen Clan only thing is shes in Greece and she has a fear of vampires can she put the past behind her and let her heart lead? James x OC sadly only the plot and the ocs are min


"Ah you brought a snack." a six foot five inch tall blonde male smiles after sniffing the air. Suddenly the entire Cullen family crouches down ready to attach when Alice crumples under the pain and force of her vision.

"ALICE?" Bella screams moving to her side as Alice looks at Bella as her eyes become clear.

"Bella do you have a twin?" Alice asks as Jasper helps her stand.

"Alice how...what did you see?" Bella asks confusion seeping off her.

"She looked like you but she has jet black hair, natural not died, with blood red tips. Her skin color is a tad bit darker then yours is, some one was approaching her. I couldn't make out his face but I almost felt bad for watching." Alice states looking down for a moment."Why Alice what did you see?" a six foot two inch tall male with wavy brown hair asks standing beside Bella.

"Let's just say I know what Bella's twin and her male friend look like intimately, but anyway they started doing it and another figure barged in. Bella's sister's..." Alice pauses looking at Bella.

"Her name is Crystal Kira Swan, and that's weird because Crys doesn't date. She's devoted to her school work, her teams and practices to date some body." Bella replies confused.

"Well Kira's lover jumped in front of her and took twelve bullets from the figure that were meant for her. He has to be a vampire or something cause he got back up and that's..." Alice stops looking Edward in the eyes.

"_Kira's boyfriend is James_ Edward. _I don't know how or when they hook up but they do."_ Alice thinks Edward looks back at Bella and nods.

"That's when things got blurry but...things didn't turn out to well for Kira and her lover. They were both dismembered and burned I'm so sorry Bella. I don't know where they are or when the vision takes place I mean if I knew who the man was we could warn him to keep an eye out and be careful but...I couldn't see his face." Alice sighs hanging her head. Right then James and the other two with him walk toward them.

"I could track her if you had her scent." James states looking at Bella and Alice.

"Why would you help us?" a five foot five inch tall man with blonde curly hair asks.

"Jazz any help would be a good thing. Bella is there anyway you can find out where she is?" Alice asks Bella nods.

"Rose, Emmett, Carlise, Esme we should get our things and leave." Edward states as Alice hands Bella her cell phone.

"I only know that my dad has Aunt Kora's number. And Crys wont do anything before telling her what's going on" Bella replies as she dials her house number.

"Hello?" Charlie asks, answering the phone.

"Hey Dad I got a question do you know Aunt Kora's number? I want to give her a call and see what Crys is up to?" Bella asks as James moves closer to her. Five minutes later Bella was off the phone with her dad and calling Kora.

"Ciao amici." Kora smiles.

"Aunt Kora ciao! It's good to hear from you." Bella smiles.

"Nipotina! It's so good to hear from you too. To what do I owe this good day?" Kora asks.

"I was wondering if your sight was generous to you today?" Bella asks gaining confused looks from those around her.

"Ahh nipotina how did you know? My sight was more then generous today but yet also most cruel." Kora shutters on the other end of the line.

"I thought she said her Aunt was Greek not Italian."Rose questions silently.

"Most people over there know more then one language Rose." Emmett laughs quietly in Rose's ear.

"Did Kira make an appearance?"Bella asks ignoring the others.

"Bella how did you know? Kira had a ragazzo and right as things got passionate this shadow barges in and shoots at her but her ragazzo takes all twelve bullets. He's a vampiro Bella, he got right up and started attacking the shadow..." Kora pauses.

"No need to continue Aunt Kora I think I know the rest do you know how I can get a hold of Kira?" Bella asks shaking her head.

"Sì Bella she goes to the Solen Academy here in Greece. She's a straight A student here at the Academy. I'll talk to Charlie if you want to come out here." Kora smiles.

"Gifted with that knowledge Auntie?" Bella laughs.

"Sì and I will take that as a yes." Kora smiles as they both hang up.

"Alright Kora told me where to find her and she's talking to Charlie to get him to let me go to Greece with everyone."Bella states.

"Alright....James, Victoria, Laurent as the head of this coven I'm extending to you the offer to join us. We'd prefer if you three wouldn't feed off of humans but if you must go out side of the Olympic Region." Carlise smiles looking at the three nomads.

"Why are you inviting us to join your happy family?" James asks disbelief in his smooth voice. Carlise looks at Alice and she shakes her head yes.

"With your particular talents we think that not only us will be befitted but that you three will too." Edward states reading Carlise's thoughts. Right then Alice once again collapses landing with a loud thud on her butt.

"Alice!?" The Cullens all yelp moving toward her. James looks at Laurent and Victoria and they nod.

"We accept your offer Carlise, we agree that we all might benefit from this merger of covens." James smiles as Alice rights herself.

"Then we welcome you our family James, Laurent, and Victoria...." Alice pauses looking at Edward.

"James...." Alice pauses looking at Edward then Jasper again.

"What Alice is trying to say is I have the ability to read minds, Jasper has the ability to influence emotions, and Alice here has the ability to see the future." Edward sighs.

"Thanks Edward, now that's out of the way in my vision of Kira you were the male I saw her with." Alice whispers hanging her head. Right then her cell phone rings looking at the number she hands the phone to Bella.

"Hey dad?" Bella asks answering the phone.

"Hey Bells Kora called and ask if you could fly out there and spend some time with her and Kira." Charlie replies.

"She did? Well that was nice of her, so can I dad?" Bella asks.

"If you promise me you'll stay out of trouble and listen to your aunt." He replies.

"Thanks dad I promise I'll behave for Aunt Kora and I'll do everything she says. So did she say when it would be the best time?" Bella asks smiling.

"No problem Bells, and yeah Kora said in two weeks Kira will be out on their spring break. Kira will be training a good bit of that time but she'll have more free time then. Well I have to go Bells, you staying with the over there tonight?" Charlie asks. Bella looks over to Edward and Carlise as they both shake their heads yes.

"Yeah dad Carlise and Esme said I could stay the night." Bella smiles as Charlie hangs up. She closes the phone and hands it back to Alice.

"So when should we get the tickets for?" Carlise asks as Esme comes to stand beside him.

"Aunt Kora said that in two weeks Crys will be on spring break and that's when she has the most free time. If I know my sister we'll still have to compete for her time cause she's always bouncing from one thing to the next, rarely taking any kind of break." Bella sighs. As Jasper and Emmett return with the baseball supplies.

"All right let's head back and start making arrangements for our stay in Greece." Carlise states as Edward picks Bella up and puts her on his back.

"Hold on," he whispers to her as he takes off running.

"James, Laurent, Victoria follow me." Esme smiles as they take off running toward the house as the others fall in line with them.

Two weeks later in an academy made town in Greece, walking out of a classroom a smile plastered on my delicate face. Looking up I sigh and slide my sunglasses on and start off toward the food court.

"Crystal Kira Swan! What's up girl?" a female cries out as she runs and jumps into my arms a huge grim glued to her face.

"Hey Mira nothing much just taking the SATS." I state smiling as she loops her arm around mine and laughs.

"Why don't you relax girl, you always have your nose in something school related. How about we go to the beach and tan it up?" Mira asks as I stop dead in my tracks as the clock tower rings noon.

"Crys!" Bella yells as I slowly turn around I see Bella and ten other people standing there.

"Ciao little one! To what do we owe this visit of eleven?" I sigh looking at them, I look at the people with her and notice that they're avoiding the direct sunlight.

"What I can't come visit my big sister and say hey?" Bella asks smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

"Who are your friends there little sister?" I ask canting my head sideways.

"This is..." Bella stops.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I'm Bella's boyfriend." Edward smiles stepping forward.

"I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister." Alice beams happily.

"Emmett Cullen, I'm the bear of us." Em laughs.

"Jasper Hale, Edward's adopted brother." Jazz smiles.

"That leaves me Roselie Hale, the other adopted one." Rose laughs.

"My name is Carlise Cullen the father." Carlise laughs following my gaze to the sun light.

"And that leaves me, I'm Esme Cullen the mother." She giggles.

"I'm James, this is Laurent and his wife Victoria." James states bowing his head.

"Ok for one drop the whole we're one big adopted family ok? I know what all of you are k? Good now that is out of the way we can actually talk with out telling lies." I sigh rolling my eyes.

"YO CK!" a guy yells doing a front flip over the gate and jogs over to me.

"Naga! How the hell did you get back on? V. said that you were kicked?" I laugh.

"How did you know what we were?" Carlise asks looking at me and the young man beside me.

"Bella clearly didn't tell any of you about the Academy did she?" I ask looking at all eleven of them.

"No she didn't, what is this place?" James asks walking forward.

"Welcome to the Freak Academy!" Naga laughs.

"What my dear Snake here means it that the Solen Academy is a school for people like....us. People that my dear little sis here think of as Werewolves, Vampires, and others." I smile pointing to Naga and Mira.

"What about you, why are you here?" James asks stopping a little ways in front of me. I look at Naga and Mira and arch an eyebrow.

"Go ahead CK show him what you've been working that hot little ass of your's off for." Naga grins making a show of looking at my tight ass. Smiling and batting my eyelashes at Naga I close the distance between us and laugh softly. I lean forward and place my lips near his ear.

"I have an array of powers my dear Fangie..." I lean back and look into his eyes, my silver eyes turn neon blue as I step backward and spin. As I stop I blink, two seconds later James takes copies my moves.

"You see Fangies and Fang banger...our dear CK here can make people do what she wants, read thoughts, project her thoughts to others, pretty much any mental abilities you could want she has." Mira coos.

"Not to mention the physical side of CK powers...she's stronger and faster then you ten Fangies here. So to tie everything in CK, the Academy's Strongest Bookworm is a Haruu." Naga boast wrapping his arms around me.

"A what?" Esme asks looking at her husband.

"Translation our parents sent her here when she was six because she's a freak we got that." Bella sighs rolling her eyes.

"A Haruu is a power house; every way shape and form superior to every one around. Because of that there is only one born every hundred years or so." James states looking into my silver eyes.

"So why isn't Bella one too?" Alice asks.

"Because my dear Physic Fangie only one person every one hundred or so is born a Haruu twin or no twin it doesn't matter. It's nice to know that a Fangie knows his freaks, well if this sweet little family reunion is over with I have to go. It may be spring break for us here but I have training and things to do, pieces!" I sigh as Naga, Mira and I turn and walk away from them.

"Well plus side to all of this...." Carlise pauses looking at his family.

"And what is that? Everyone knowing how powerfully my older sister is? Knowing just how weak and pathetic I really am?" Bella hisses walking away from the group.

"I was going to say at least Alice's vision doesn't take place anytime soon. Edward go to her and tell her that we don't see her that way." Carlise sighs looking at the ground, Edward nods and goes after her.

"As for her...at least we know Crystal can take care of herself in a fight." Esme smile wrapping her arms around Carlise.

"So know what? We hang around here in hopes that she comes around and wants to be our friend?" Victoria asks rolling her eyes.

"What do you think James? James?" Laurent asks looking for his friend.

At the beach James finds Naga, Mira, me and a few others standing near a black square. Naga and two other guys are shirtless while Mira, me and another girl are standing around in bikinis. Smiling at the girls around me I lean backwards into a full bridge then kicking my feet up into a one handed hand-stand.

"Alright who's the first to step up?" I ask laughing as I flip into the black ring.

"Oh no I'm not that foolish." a black haired boy laughs.

"Hell no not me." a blonde haired boy states backing away.

"Oh come on V. Malik?" Mira begs.

"Yeah come on boys please?" a little red headed girl begs.

"Hell no Lee-Lee!" V laughs.

"I second that Mira so don't even try." Malik laughs as another girl approaches us.

"Hey 'Phire, what's up?" I laugh walking out of the ring to give the blue haired girl a tight hug.

"Who's the VE on the hill bank?" 'Phire asks returning the hug. As we break apart I look up at where she was talking about and sigh.

"His name is James, he's an American VE that came here with my sister." I sigh rolling my eyes as she pulls me back in for a hug I wrap my arms around her and place my head on her shoulder.

"_I know why you're not fond of them but not all VEs are like the one who did those things to you CK. I'm getting intense feelings from him. Bring him down here and give him a necklace to wear." _'Phire states linking with me.

"_Do you really think it's safe to trust him Sapphire?" _I ask her as I tighten my grip on her. She kisses my neck and does the same.

"_As certain as I am about the sun raising and setting my Clan Sister." _She smiles as I kiss her neck. Nodding we pull apart and look each other in the eyes as both of our silver eyes flash neon blue Naga walks up and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Hey CK can I have my girlfriend back?" he laughs joking.

"Now you can have her G." I laugh kissing him on the cheek as I grab a necklace and walk up the hill to James. He looks at me confusion clouding his red tinted blue eyes.

"YO C..." Naga stops as 'Phire puts a finger on his lips.

"Let her do this baby, Crys needs to learn that not all VEs are monsters like the one who hurt her." 'Phire whispers as she leans up and kisses him on the lips. As she breaks the kiss he looks her in the eyes and smiles.

"Finally someone was able to get through her thick skull. Why is it you two are so close anyway?" Naga asks as she shakes her head and laughs. As I reach James he cants his head in confusion.

"Put this on, although this is an Academy of Freaks, it'll make it easier for you to walk in the daylight. It cuts down on the sparkling effect the sun has on your skin." I state handing him the necklace.

"Thanks," he smiles draping it around his neck, he looks up to find me already heading down the hill.

"Don't mention it, when you want to come join us down here." I call out as I reach the bottom of the hill and 'Phire's side.

"Okay, the point was for you to be nice and ask him to come join us but that's a step in the right direction." she laughs. I shake my head as I point to the hill side and to James walking down it.

"I was nice and I did ask him to come join us." I smile at her as I walk back to the black ring.

"Hey my name's Sapphire, nice to meet you. Everyone calls me 'Phire for short. " 'Phire smiles.

"Name's Naga, but my friends call me G." Naga grins.

"James nice to meet you two." James states bowing his head at them.

"SO! Who's up for a game of L. Vs. Y?" I call out grinning from ear to ear.

"L. Vs. Y?" James asks confusion lacing his voice.

"We playing beach rules?" V asks.

"Like there's any other way." I laugh nodding.

"YO CK! TELL JAMES WHAT L. VS. Y IS!" 'Phire shouts a huge grin on her face. I look at her and shake my head as I pick up a volleyball and toss it to him. Laughing I follow the ball and stop in front of James as he catches the ball.

"L vs. Y, Girls verses Guys; Beach Rules means volleyball. I never play anything besides Beach Rules, everything else is dull to me." I smile heading back to help set up the net.

"You got to forgive her short stays near you she's had a bad experience with a V...I mean a vampire and now she interacts with them as little as possible. I'm trying to help break her of that thou." 'Phire whispers in a voice low enough so only James could hear it. Looking at her he nods his head in understanding.

"What happened to her?" James asks as Lee-Lee, Mira and me set up the boundaries. With the net and boundaries set I flip up and over so I land in front of 'Phire, G and James.

"So! Who's up for a friendly game?" I ask a huge grin on my face. I look at Sapphire and then to James then back to Sapphire.

"_What did you tell him? He has that look in his eyes!" _ my thoughts scream at her.

"_I told him to forgive how you were acting because you were uncomfortable to be around VEs because you were really hurt by one in the past. That's all I said to him, I promise CK." _ She replies hanging her head.

"YO Malik! V! I'm out got shit to do sorry guys!" I call out as I put my wrap on and throw my mesh jacket on over my bathing suit.

"That's alright CK we'll hit you up later for a game." V yells back as I head up the hill back and back into town. Reaching the top of the hill I shift into a black and tan Shiba Inu with ice blue eyes and take off running.

"What just happened babe? I've never seen her go from bubbly to running away pissed like that." Naga asks as he wraps his arms around her.

"I'm sorry that I got you in trouble with her." James sighs hanging his head. As the wind starts blowing James' head jerks up and over his shoulder.

"It's alright we're Clan Sisters her and I, she'll forgive and forget. Mostly she was afraid because you had the look of sympathy in your eyes. She's not used to nor does she like it when people feel sorry for her." Sapphire smiles.

"What's up? What's wrong James?" Lee-Lee asks as he turns to face the hill bank.

"She's bleeding..." James stops as he takes off running toward my scent. Naga, Sapphire, Mira, Lee-Lee, V, and Malik follow right on his heels.

"How bad is she bleeding James?" Mira asks as she comes up beside him.

"You're fast for someone so small, it's heavy some one caused it." James replies. As they round a corner to find me in my dog form the top half of my front right paw tore open, standing over me the vampire that almost killed me once before. His mouth covered in my blood.

"Crystal!" Sapphire yells worry and concern filling her wind chime like voice. Reaching my side Sapphire looks me in the eyes and lets out a whines.

"So you're the other Haruu the Solen Academy has? Ha this is going to be very very fun!" the man laughs as he stalks toward her.

"You wont be hurting them anymore!" James growls as the other male turns to face him. Right then Mira and the gang show up.

"James she's bleeding really bad!" Lee-Lee shouts. Looking between the two male vampires Sapphire sighs and hangs her head.

"_He's willing to fight for you my friend if you don't talk to him and let him know why you're snappy around him you know that asshole will brag about what he did to you. I know it's hard my Clan Sister but you must trust someone other then me." _Sapphire's thoughts ring in my head. Yelping I nod my head and slowly stand up, limping I move to James' side and bite his pant leg. Looking down at me his face contorts into to worry and fear.

"KC you shouldn't be moving." he whispers kneeling in front of me, looking over his shoulder to see where the other male was he returns his gaze to me.

"_I can heal from this given time, the male that stands to your side is the one who...who raped me. If it wasn't for 'Phire rushing me to the ER then I would have bleed to death. That's why I didn't spend to long near your coven, why I don't spend to much time near you. I still have really bad flashbacks of the event that led to four days in the hospital." _My thoughts tremble in his mind.

"KC...I had no idea...when did it...?" James whispers his voice trembling.

"_Just like you said you had no idea, only 'Phire, Mira, Lee-Lee, Naga, Victor, and Malik knew. I was blocking that day, three months ago, so my aunt Kora has no clue about it. I didn't want anyone to know what happened to me. I still start to shake when I get close to vampires. It's nothing against you and please don't take that the wrong way, you can ask the gang I'm very stubborn but a very nice girl most of the time." _My thoughts state.

"Go lay back down let me take care of this." James smiles as all of the Cullens run to us.

"James!" Victoria and Laurent shout.

"Carlisle the dog is CK she's hurt, can you help her?" James asks as the unknown male starts to make his move.

"Let us help James." Jazz and Emmett state.

"NO! He's mine." James snaps.

"You sure bro?" Emmett asks, stunned James just nods.

"Help her please!" James states as the other male lunges at him.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen let's see if I can help our friend here." Carlisle states as he keels down beside me and Sapphire.

"Sapphire Cairo, Haruu, under different circumstances it would be nice to meet you. Can you help her in this form?" Sapphire asks.

"That I do not know Sapphire, is she able to transform back?" Carlisle asks as Esme keels besides us, Sapphire just shakes his head no. Looking at her he turns back to his work as Rose, and Alice kneel beside Esme,

"Where's Edward and Bella?" she asks, both girls hang their heads and shake them. Right then Laurent and Victoria move to keep the other male from running. Looking at Carlisle the girls move to grab his bag.

"If it helps Carlisle she's going to be fine, you heal her and her arms is just like new." Alice states as she kneels by his side.

"That does help Alice thank you. Sapphire what happened?" he asks meeting his eyes 'Phire holds up one finger and looks back at me.

"_I know you can understand him KC tell me what happened." _Her thoughts voicing everyone's worry.

"_That man attacked me he tried to go for the jugular but I jerked when he moved in. That's how my arm got gashed open like it is now." _I hiss as Carlisle pours rubbing alcohol on my arm. Right then a scream is heard, looking behind the group we see Laurent and Victoria start a fire as James rips the males head off.

"Don't worry about him now, James took care of him." Esme states smiling.

"Thank you Carlisle, you saved her." Mira smiles as I fall asleep James comes over and kneels beside me. Smiling he watches as I slowly transform back into my human form, still asleep.

"If you want I can show you were she stays James if you want to carry her?" Sapphire asks smiling up at him.

"Yeah if you think she wont flip out if she wakes up to find me holding her." James states as he gentle picks me up. As he picks me up my head rolls to his shoulder as I cuddled into him a smile crosses my lips.

"I think if she wakes up any time soon she'll greet you warmly my friend. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Laurent and Victoria thank you for caring enough for coming to my Clan Sisters aid. No blood may be share between nor do we belong to the same species but from this day on you are mine and KC's Clan Brothers and Sisters." Sapphire smiles and bows to them.

"It would be an honor my friend." Carlisle smiles.

"We can talk about this later as for right now my little Clan Sister needs to be in bed resting. Thank you again Carlisle for healing her." Sapphire smiles as James and her take off running.

"At least we know that she's in good hands now and that she trusts us." Esme smiles.

"That's always a plus but now we have no idea when that vision could take place." Jazz states hanging his head.

"True but some how I don't think it's going to be any time soon thou." Alice smiles.

At my house Sapphire and James walk in and she points up the stairs a huge smile on her face. Slowly James walks up the stairs and nods toward a room. As she nods back at him he gentle pushes the door open and walks in. Laying me down James looks at me and smiles.

"See something you like?" I laugh as I slowly sit up.

"Yeah I do actually, how's your arm feeling?" he smiles as he brushes a lose strain of hair out of my eyes.

"A whole lot better to be honest...it don't take me long to heal up." I smile as I unwrap the bandage revealing a still banged up arm but the worse part of it already healed.

"That's good, I was worried. I smelled your blood and I flipped." he replies as he hangs his head.

"Why? Why lose some much control over me?" I whisper as I brush my hand against his cheek as I slowly raise his head to look at me.


End file.
